nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Project Omega
"One small misstep for man, one giant calamity for mankind." :-The Director Project: Omega is a secret weapons project and scheme developed and enacted up by The Director and H.A.R.M. Beginnings H.A.R.M. approached the Soviet Union in 1965 (according to the memo that Cate Archer retrieved from the M-9 Data Processing Unit in Siberia. H.A.R.M. had targeted General Nicholai Zhukov of the Soviet Army believing he was an easy target that could be swayed by the opportunities presented by Project: Omega. Zhukov wanted Project: Omega to help the Soviet Union to take over the island nation of Khios so that they could turn it into the first communist five-star hotel and resort. Personnel When Dmitrij Volkov discovered that Dr. Harij was a live after the H.A.R.M. Space Station had crashed on the Moon, he instructed John Jack to retrieve him before Danger Danger could. Volkov wanted Dr. Harij to work on Project: Omega for H.A.R.M. :It is not known how far Dr. Harij got on the project before he ended up a homeless man on the streets of Calcutta. Dr. Karl Kussman was the head scientist in charge of developing Project: Omega at the H.A.R.M. Antarctica Base. He kept in constant contact with Anoop Banerjee. Banerjee was the head of the India branch of H.A.R.M. and was responsible for coordinating supplies and recruiting new members to work on the project. Involvement from UNITY Sometime prior to October 1 1968, the United States government discovered that the Soviets were working on a secret weapons program called Project: Omega. Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins were sent to UNITY Headquarters to appeal for help from UNITY. Bruno Lawrie sent Agent Archer to Siberia to investigate this possibility and to find out as much as she could about Project: Omega. At the remote Soviet base, she discovered that this was actually the brainchild of H.A.R.M. Needing more information, Archer went to Akron, Ohio to search the home of double-agent Melvin Blitzny. There she was able to discover that H.A.R.M. was coordinating Project: Omega through their Calcutta branch. Using help from Magnus Armstrong, Archer was able to infiltrate the Safe and discover that the weapons program was being developed in Antarctica. Arriving at the secret base, Archer discovered the blueprints for the weapon and how it would be used against the India branch before staging for the final invasion of Khios at the H.A.R.M. Underwater Base in the Aegean Sea. Primary Objectives H.A.R.M. was developing chemically altered warriors called the Super Soldiers. These indestructible troops could overcome the natural defenses of Khios and allow an invading force to take over the island. H.A.R.M. had another purpose in mind with Project: Omega. They wanted to start a shooting war between the Soviet Union and the forces of NATO and the United States. This would weaken the two sides of the Cold War and allow H.A.R.M. to take over more countries. The Director had talked with General Hawkins, who desperately wanted a reason to engage the Communists on the battlefield, and convinced him that Project: Omega could help him gain his objective. The Soviets however, were not as convinced that Project: Omega would meet their needs. When the Soviet Union discovered that they would be held responsible for World War III starting, they instructed H.A.R.M. to call off the operation. The Director stated that he would be willing to call it off, for a bribe of 100 Million Pounds Sterling. The Soviets denied any involvement and attempted to warn Washington D.C. via their ambassador. However things had progressed too far for the Untied States to believe them. Invasion of Khios Despite a blockade by NATO forces, H.A.R.M. was able to use their Super Secret Submarine to deploy the Super Soldiers on Khios. However before they could complete their objectives, Archer and Armstrong arrived to stop the invasion. Dr. Otto Schenker had developed Anti-Super Soldier Serum to boil the innards of the Super Soldiers. These vials were airdropped in by Parachute just in time for Archer to use, thwarting the plans of H.A.R.M. However The Director was able to shoot Armstrong and raise the Soviet Flag over Khios. This was the signal for General Hawkins to launch a Missile at the Soviet Union. However before it could reach it's target, rogue Super Soldier, Lt. Joseph Anders used a Laser to destroy the missile. Robbing General Hawkins of his war and H.A.R.M. of their goals of turning the Cold War hot. See Also * Project: Epsilon * Project: Lambda Trivia Project: Omega is the primary plot point for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. Category:Operations and Projects